1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coach board, and more particularly to a coach board that allows a coach to instruct tactics easily.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional coach board comprises a mounting board 60, a transparent membrane 70 and a bag 80. The mounting board 60 is magnetic and has a court layer 61. The court layer 61 is printed on the mounting board 60 and may be a basketball court layer, a volleyball court layer or the like. The transparent membrane 70 is mounted on the mounting board 60 to cover over the court layer 61 to make the court layer 61 visible through the transparent membrane 70 and provide a protection effect to the court layer 61. The bag 80 is mounted on the mounting board 60 and holds multiple magnets inside. The magnets can be put on the transparent membrane 70 at positions corresponding to the court layer 61 of the mounting board 60 and the magnets can be securely attracted and attached to the magnetic mounting board 60. When instructing tactics to players, a coach can move the magnets and change the positions of the magnets. The magnets correspond respectively to the players, that is, a position of each magnet on the court layer 61 means a position of one player on a real court. Therefore, the players can understand and successfully perform the tactics.
However, the transparent membrane 70 is connected to the mounting board 60 only at a perimeter edge. If air inadvertently enters between the transparent membrane 70 and mounting board 60 during a connecting process, a surface of the transparent membrane 70 will wrinkle and appear uneven, the court layer 61 is unable to show via the transparent membrane 70 clearly and the magnets are unable to be attracted to the mounting board 60 securely. Besides, the court layer 61 printed on the mounting board 60 is unchangeable, so the conventional coach broad can only be used in a specific kind of ball game. Multiple coach broads must be prepared if a user plays many different kinds of ball games.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a coach board to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.